


Double Vision

by menecio



Series: This Simple Feeling (a K/S zine) [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/pseuds/menecio
Summary: Captain Kirk wakes up in the middle of the night.





	Double Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This work is featured in This Simple Feeling (a K/S zine) Issue Two. Get a digital copy of the issue [here](http://thissimplefanzine.bigcartel.com/)!
> 
> A short fic this time. Thanks to everyone who participated and to our lovely editor for all the hard work! You are all amazing!

Captain Kirk wakes up in the middle of the night. His quarters are silent, and he takes a moment to appreciate the small sounds that do break the quiet—his ship’s humming heart around him, his Vulcan’s even breaths to his right. Kirk turns his head toward Spock and smiles: Spock’s sleeping face is one of his favourite things.

Kirk doesn’t remember when Spock joined him in bed, but he’s still glad. He’s loath to leave him now, but it’ll only be a moment. He shuffles closer and pecks the tip of Spock’s nose. It’s only polite, he thinks, waking him up with a kiss than by trying to sneak off the bed. Spock always wakes up, no matter how hard Kirk tries.

Spock’s eyes open after a second, and he arches an eyebrow in inquiry. Kirk’s smile stretches.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he whispers.

Spock nods, then curls up further under the blankets. Kirk nuzzles the crown of Spock’s head and rolls off the bed. He doesn’t bother with slippers, then regrets it terribly when his bare feet make contact the cold bathroom tiles. He grimaces and closes the bathroom door behind himself, still intent on being as quiet as possible, then takes care of business.

Kirk is washing his hands when he notices the light under the door that leads to Spock’s quarters. How strange. It isn’t like Spock to leave his lights on, and the ship computer is set to turn them off automatically if a room is empty for longer than five minutes. Kirk frowns, making a mental note to bring it up with Scotty in the morning.

Stifling a yawn, he dries off his hands and palms the door open. He’s tired, but this will only take a second. He’ll turn the lights off, then get back to his warm Vulcan and his warm bed.

Kirk takes two steps into the room before stopping short.

Spock looks up from the PADD he was reading, his long legs crossed at the ankles under the sheets.

“Jim,” he greets. “Coming to bed at last?”


End file.
